PriPara (Location)
Not to be confused with PriPara (Game) "PriPara really is... a world every girl aspires to live in! When the time comes, every girl finds a mysterious PriTicket that grants them entry to PriPara! An invitation to a world of dreams! Where both aspiring and top idols alike are found! Where they compete in shows of song, dance, and fashion sense! Truly a paradise for idols!" '' -'Nao and Laala' '''PriPara' (short for "Prism Paradise") is where idols compete in fashion, singing, dancing, and acting by auditions. The gate to PriPara is only accessible by going to the Prism Stone boutique and by having a PriTicket. Description Town PriPara takes the appearance of small town with it's most iconic landmark being the PriPara TV building which can also can also be seen from outside of PriPara. The town shops go along a circular shape and located in the center of the town is a heart-shaped fountain. The gateway to Prism Stone and the main entrance to the PriPara TV building are also in town. Behind the TV building there's also a lake. PriPara TV Building The PriPara TV building is where all the auditions, performances, variety shows, and other idol-related activities are broadcasted and held. Dressing rooms as well as practice rooms are also located here as well. It was revealed in Episode 27 that there are also suites located at the back of the building. PriPara Gym Located way back past the TV building and into the woods is the PriPara Gym which is currently run by Gloria Ookanda and Love Tochiotome. It has qualities reminiscent to both a prison and a military school. The gym takes the appearance of an old medieval castle with a fenced back area, and has a gymnasium, sleeping corridors, and a visitor area. Dream Theatre Located behind the PriPara TV building, where units of 5 perform for lives or the upcoming PriPara Dream Grand Prix. Trivia *Headmistress Gloria cannot walk in a 100 kilometer distance of PriPara. The reason is unknown. **This is only true up until the end Episode 24, in which she begins to have a change of heart regarding her views on PriPara. *The Gate to PriPara looks very similar to the arcade game machine. *The skyscraper in PriPara looks like a bow from an ariel view. *PriPara serves as the primary location for the series. *Boys can enter PriPara as long as they have received a PriTicket. *Before PriTickets had snap-off Friend Tickets and were tickets, they were called "PriCoupons" and idols used scissors to cut off "Friend Coupons." It is assumed these are supplied as they are the same color that represented each idol type. Gallery The gate of PriPara at Prism Stone.jpg Pripara world shown at opening.jpg Prism Stone Shop At PriPara.jpg PriPara Stadium Tv.jpg|PriPara Stadium Tv The enterance of pripara world.jpg|The enterance of PriPara world Imag6e.jpg|The gateway to PriPara 6image.jpg The PriPara Gateway Close Up.jpg|The PriPara Gateway Close Up Im11age.jpg 15image.jpg Image16.jpg|Laala PriTicket in the PriPara Gateway Im19age.jpg Im20age.jpg 22image.jpg PriPara gate way to prism stone.jpg|PriPara gate way to Prism Stone Town Cafe.jpg|Town Cafe Im94age.jpg I95mage.jpg Im96age.jpg Ima97ge.jpg Im98age.jpg Im99age.jpg Im100age.jpg PPE5Town.png PriPara - 18 110 56.png Screenshot (563).png|PriPara Gym Category:Locations Category:Anime Category:Important Terms